


Revenge , the Marked and Magic

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Harry Potter , working as an Auror gets struck by a curse while hunting an escaped Death Eater and gets sent into the world of Dishonored . Corvo Attano is shocked when a man appears in his cell at Coldridge Prison but when the man offers him help to escape he takes it .





	Revenge , the Marked and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Dishonored or Harry Potter
> 
> The pairing of this fic will be Corvo Attano/Harry Potter , with Corvo 34 and Harry 29. I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic yet so any and all mistakes or typos found are all mine. I hope everyone likes this fanfic and first chapter!

Corvo Attano the former Lord Protector of the late Jessamine Kaldwin sat quietly, a thin blanket wrapped around himself in an attempt for some warmth in his cold, lonely cell at Coldridge prison.

Corvo was a prisoner at Coldridge Prison, framed for the murder of the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of her daughter Emily Kaldwin, and then tortured for information about both crimes. Now…and now 6 months later he was waiting the night he would be executed, to be murdered for crimes that he did not commit. His failures to protect the two people who had mattered most to him weighing heavily on his mind and heart, his beloved lover dead …. His precious daughter Emily kidnapped …. he had failed them both.

Suddenly Corvo saw a man appear in the middle of his cell out of nowhere, the sight causing the prisoner to feel surprised and shocked. From his position on the floor Corvo faced the man's back, he could see that the man had black messy hair, the hair coming down to his neck and sticking out in all directions. Even from just the back Corvo could also see that the man was thin and probably of average height, the man was also holding onto some type of stick in his right hand.

Corvo's dark brown eyes watched the man for a few moments, he watched as the man staggered slightly and bring a hand to his head as if clutching it in pain. His listened intently as the man made pained noises, swear and mutter to himself with confusion, possibly because of where he had appeared. The former Lord Protector heard the words "What the hell?!" and "Where am I?" among other things, everything that Corvo heard was spoken in a pained voice, mixed in with confusion, panic and fear.

Soon Corvo wasn't sure if it might've been from the possible pain that the man was in or just from the shock of discovering that he had appeared in a prison cell but only a few moments after the man had appeared, he collapsed.

The prisoner quickly got up to his feet before the man could hit the ground and grabbed his 'guest', catching him in his arms. Corvo stole a glance at the cell door and felt relieved when he saw that no guards had heard anything, in fact he hoped the other prisoners hadn't heard anything either.

Corvo laid the man carefully on the floor and then sat down next him before taking a look at the man. The man was breathing unevenly, so he was alive, Corvo looked at the man's appearance and took it in.

The man was wearing black rimmed round glasses, looked to be in either his late 20's or early 30's , had a strange scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt . He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt underneath a black coat, jeans and black lace up shoes. Corvo looked to one of the man's hands, the one still holding firmly onto the stick like object and his brown eyes caught another scar, this one was in the form of the words "I Must Not Tell Lies". Corvo frowned slightly, the words appeared to him as if they had been carved into the skin, some kind of forced punishment maybe?

The man watched over his unconscious 'guest' while also keeping an eye on the cell door, just to make sure he wouldn't be getting any guards paying him an unwanted visit. After 3 or 4 hours the man woke up, revealing to Corvo pained emerald green eyes.

For just a moment both men looked each other in the eyes, emerald green staring into concerned dark brown, Corvo couldn't help but think the emerald green colour of the eyes quite beautiful.

Before the man could start panicking or maybe shouting in fear Corvo quickly placed a hand over the green eyed man's mouth, he then whispered lowly to the man, his voice sounding hoarse due to disuse.

"My name is Corvo Attano, I don't know how you appeared in here with me but you are currently in a prison cell so we have to be quiet. Do you understand?"

The man slowly gave a nod.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand and don't do anything to alert the guards okay? I won't hurt you."

The man gave another slow nod.

Corvo removed his hand and then helped the other man sit up, the man then looked at Corvo and gave him an appraising look.

"My name's Harry Potter" the man said, there was caution and uncertainty in his voice as he spoke.

Harry then was silent before asking Corvo what he did to get sent to prison.

"I was framed for the murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin….and they think I'm responsible for the disappearance of her daughter Emily" Corvo said, his voice though lowered in a whisper was filled with much grief, anger and sorrow.

Harry looked at him, "You were framed?"

"Yes, the Empress was assassinated, I saw it happen myself. I did my best to fight and protect her but I failed…I failed her …and... And I... I failed Emily"

As Harry stared at Corvo he was silent and for a moment didn't respond to the man's quiet words, the man sounded so defeated and heartbroken to Harry's ears.

Harry looked away from Corvo and slowly stood up to his feet before picking up his wand. Harry believed that Corvo was telling the truth, he could hear it in the man's voice, see it in his eyes …and before he could decide on what to do next, he wanted more of an explanation that what he was told, for that he wanted more privacy than what they had in the small prison cell that they were in.

Harry ignored the pain he felt through his body as he stood and he cast a charm upon the prison cell, a magic spell that would allow them privacy, making sure that no one would be able to see or hear them. If anyone would come to pay Corvo Attano a visit to his cell they would see nothing out of the ordinary.

Corvo stared at Harry, a confused frown on his face as he heard Harry say some words that he didn't understand.

"What was that?" he asked Harry, his voice still in a whisper.

Harry turned back to Corvo, and lowered his wand before staring at the prisoner. "It was a magical spell to give us better privacy, I want you to elaborate on what you explained to me"

Corvo was speechless, confusion still in his eyes. "What?"

Harry gave a sigh, "Depending on if I can trust you or not, I might let you escape this prison with me."

Brown eyes widened with shock, for a brief moment he was completely quiet and for the first time in 6 months, hope appeared in his eyes.

"You… You'll help me escape?"

"Yes, maybe. I haven't decided yet but I need to know more information about your circumstances before I decide."

Corvo gave a nod, understanding. This man Harry Potter probably wanted to make sure he was innocent before he helped him out of this prison.

It was difficult for Corvo…Painful …still so painful as Jessamine's death and the kidnapping of Emily had rarely left his mind all these 6 months but even so Corvo explained the truth of what had happened. This man afterall was offering him an escape and Corvo, desperately wanting to save his daughter, was going to take it gladly. He didn't want to talk about it but for Harry to trust him enough to want to help him he had to.

Harry stared at Corvo as the man talked, listening intently to him. Again, his heart going out to this man as he learned what had happened ….and he believed Corvo.

This man's lover had been murdered right in front of him …his child kidnapped by the same assassins …. he had then been blamed for the crimes committed before then being tortured and sent to prison. 6 months in prison believing that he had failed the people he loved and being unable to grieve properly …. constantly being worried for the safety of his daughter.

"I'm sorry for your loss Attano…" Harry said, when Corvo had finally finished speaking. Harry's words were quiet and sincere, sadness for what Corvo had experienced in his tone of voice.

Corvo looked at Harry with surprise and shock, he gave an appreciative solemn nod in response to Harry's words before asking "Do…Do you believe me? Will you help me? Please I need to save Emily…"

Harry nodded, "Yes" he said. "I will help you, are you alright to leave right now?"

Corvo nodded his head, though in truth he was starving …the whole day he had only some bread and some water to eat and drink, however he believed that he had enough strength to escape.

Approaching the cell door Harry was about to unlock the door with magic when he noticed something by his feet on the prison cell floor.

It was a piece of paper and a key to the cell door. the paper explained that Corvo still had allies somewhere in Dunwall and that those allies were offering help.

Harry gave the letter to Corvo who gave it a quick read before giving it back for Harry to put it away safely for now.

"Ok, let's go." Harry muttered to Corvo before unlocking the door the muggle way.

"Don't use that magic unless you need to okay? People don't take kindly to magic in this city" Corvo warned.

Harry gave Corvo a nod and he reluctantly put away his wand, agreeing with the prisoner's words.

Harry looked to a small table that was outside of the cell, on the table there was a sword and some gold coins. Harry grabbed the sword and gave it to Corvo, he pocketed the gold just in case they might need it later on.

"I'll go first" muttered Corvo.

Harry gave a nod and kept in the cover, out of sight of the guards while Corvo took them out one by one.

Corvo made sure to keep a hand over the guard's mouths to muffle the sound of each one as he killed them. When the guards patrolling the area Harry and Corvo were in were taken out Corvo motioned to Harry for them to move on. Harry gave a nod and joined Corvo in the next area.

In the next large room, they found some guns, more swords, bullets and more gold. Harry picked up a sword as he felt like he needed some kind of weapon after all Attano was right, he couldn't just rely on his wand to defend himself. He picked the sword as he had no idea how to use a gun but he did have some experience with using a sword.

They moved throughout the prison, killing any guards they came across and retrieved the explosive from a safe that was kept in an interrogation room. For security reasons the door that led out of the prison would be shut tight so they would use this on the door to allow them to escape .

Harry, curious about a device that sat on a desk pressed a button on it, the device was apparently some kind of audio recording device. An angry frown appeared on his face when he heard the audio message that played from it, Corvo Attano had been interrogated by two men in power and tortured. The men had been trying to force a false confession from Corvo and had been the men who had arranged the murder of Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of young Emily Kaldwin.

When Harry was finished listening to the recording, he stared at Corvo Attano who was avoiding the wizard's sympathy filled green eyed gaze, the man putting away the explosive carefully.

The two men continued on, not speaking to one another about the audio recording but from hearing it Harry found himself filled with a determination and not only that but it also confirmed what Corvo had told Harry earlier in Corvo's prison cell. He decided to stay with Corvo until they saved Emily, and until that time came, he would help the other man in whatever way he could.

After Corvo created an escape using the explosive device they had found, Harry grabbed the other man's arm and apparated them both across to the sewers. Harry then had only allowed Attano just a moment to recover from the shock of the experience before firmly leading the man towards the entrance of the sewers.

It took the men at least 3 hours to get through the sewers, during which time Harry heard an announcement and they found some supplies that had been left there especially for Corvo. The announcement that Corvo had gone missing from his cell and had killed guards while escaping. The announcement hadn't made any mention of Harry at all, the remaining guards at the prison probably had just assumed that Corvo had fought his way out of the prison alone.

When they finally left the sewers, they headed towards a boat and they saw a man with greying hair standing there waiting for Corvo. The man seemed surprised to see them both as Corvo and Harry approached him.

Before Corvo or the man by the boat could say or do anything Harry held out his hand, thinking it best to introduce himself.

"My name is Harry Potter, the man with me is the Lord Protector Corvo Attano. I helped him escape the prison"

The man by the boat frowned, for a moment not shaking Harry's hand. "Name's Samuel Beechworth, friends call me Samuel" said the man after a few minutes and he shook Harry's hand before also taking Corvo's hand to shake. "I assume you want to join our cause" Samuel said to Harry.

"I want to help Corvo save young Emily Kaldwin, is that what your group is trying to do?"

"Yes…that and save the city of Dunwall" replied Samuel.

"Then yes, I want to join. Please, if the men in charge of this resistance group will allow me to" Harry said.

"I'm sure they will. More help would be certainly welcome"

A few moments later Harry and Corvo climbed onto the boat at Samuel's encouragement and offer of a nice warm meal and a good night's sleep before the man took the three of them away from the sewers towards a pub.


End file.
